1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and/or systems related to a case for a mobile device. The case may include a holding shell connected to a cover shell by a strap hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet computers (or “tablets”) and the like are gaining widespread popularity. For example, millions of the Apple® iPhone® and the Apple® iPad® have been sold to date. The success of other major competitors such as Motorola®, Samsung®, HTC®, etc. only further confirms that consumers have adopted mobile devices. Consumers wish to protect and enhance the functionality of their products. Accordingly, manufacturers have produced different cases and other accessories to help the consumer keep their mobile devices safe.
However, certain of these cases do not provide all of the functionality that a user may desire. Users may desire a case which can substantially cover and protect an entirety of the mobile device. Users may wish to change colors of a case without replacing the case or portions of it. Users may also wish for more flexibility in orienting or propping up the mobile device. For example, users may wish for an adjustable viewing angle. Users may further wish for a stable typing angle so that the user may type on the mobile device.